


Night Life of a Certain Deserted Island

by AlexanderSpeedwagon



Series: Coming of Age in Kamihama [3]
Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, First Time, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Frustration, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderSpeedwagon/pseuds/AlexanderSpeedwagon
Summary: Taking Place during the Summer Treasures event of Magia Record, what happens when Mitama and Kanagi decide to start fooling around in the little wooden hut with five people sleeping together in one room? One by one, the other three girls present decide to join in on the action!
Relationships: Yakumo Mitama/Izumi Kanagi/Tamaki Ui/Misono Karin/Sakura Kyoko
Series: Coming of Age in Kamihama [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856653
Kudos: 18





	Night Life of a Certain Deserted Island

“Kanagi, what’s a little going to hurt, huh?” Mitama’s voice rang out inside the little wooden hut that had been constructed for herself, Kanagi, Kyoko, Karin, and Ui. The five of them found themselves stuck on a deserted island for the next two days. Bored and looking for some kind of adventure, Mitama found herself next to a beautiful girl with whom to… explore a little. The rest of them- those that were interested in such things, supposedly- could wait until the morning. Which only frustrated Kanagi more.  
“Because for one, it’s late at night. Two, we won’t be able to keep quiet enough, and three, they’re all sleeping right next to us.” Kanagi’s voice, unlike Mitama’s, was much quieter, much harsher. It was that way normally, but when Mitama was talking in a normal voice and Kanagi was barking whispers, it was a stark contrast.  
“Come on, Kanagi, you know you want to~” Mitama said. 

Mitama and Kanagi were laying right next to one another on the sand, so close that they could have been cuddling if they so desire. Before long, Mitama indeed desired it, pressing her bikini-clad chest against Kanagi’s back, wrapping an arm around her, and nibbling on her ear. Kanagi gave off a soft gasp at the contact, but didn’t shy away from it.

“It’s been a long time, Mitama.”  
“It’s been a week~” Mitama said back when Kanagi looked up at her with a tad more desire than she had before. The girl bit her lip and sighed, closing her eyes before moving in a little closer.  
“Like I said, too long. Go on. I’ll try to keep quiet.” Kanagi said, moving her hands down to her hips. Two fingers hooked into her bottom later, legs bending at hips and knees, and the black bottom slid off her body. As she straightened herself out, she allowed enough room in between her legs for Mitama to slide a hand in between.  
“That was easy.” Mitama said, whispering now, as though she wanted to heed Kanagi’s requests now that she had agreed to do this.

Luckily for Mitama, they had only come here in their bathing suits, which was more obvious now than before as she slid her fingers down Kanagi’s bare stomach, causing the woman to shiver as she traced a finger over both of her inner thighs. Kanagi bit her lip at the slight tease, but didn’t make a sound otherwise. 

“You’re tense.” Mitama said into her ear, lowering her voice now, too.  
“You’re teasing me.” Kanagi said back, causing a little giggle to sound through the hut.  
“Foreplay is important, isn’t it?”  
“Not when I was wet even before you propositioned me.”  
“So you do want this?”  
“Isn’t that obvious? We sleep together once a week normally, and when we’re laying down next to each other, it’s easy for my mind to wander. Just shut up and fuck me.”  
“Pushy~” Mitama said, signaling the end of the conversation as she indulged Kanagi. Her fingers stopped tracing her inner thighs, reaching down to touch at the area Kanagi had been waiting for her to stimulate.

The moment she did, and Mitama felt just how wet she was, Kanagi gave off a gasp louder than any talking done previously. Mitama didn’t reply verbally to that, instead leaning in to nibble on her shoulder as her fingers slowly stroked up and down the other woman’s core. Bites and kisses trailed up to her neck, where she bit down a little firmer, and the gasps became an almost regular utterance as Mitama continued to finger her.

Kanagi had little to do with her hands in this position. When Mitama was pressed up against her back, hand wrapped around her to play at her folds, there was only one thing they could do. So they did, quickly moving up to push her bikini top upwards, revealing her rather large chest, greedily grabbing one in each hand, squeezing down hard on them. The bitten lower lip was squeezed on harder, almost enough to draw blood, but Kanagi wasn’t about to moan loudly. Not when there were three sleeping Magical Girls barely six feet from her.

But the gasps did continue. Involuntary though they were, a byproduct of Mitama’s sexual prowess, they continued as Kanagi’s body heated up more and more. And they got louder.

“What happened to keeping quiet, huh?” Mitama asked, finally letting her teeth away from Kanagi’s neck. There would be a hickey there tomorrow, but Kanagi was too far gone to care about that. Kanagi squeezed her chest again before answering.  
“You know what you’re doing. If you’re going to do it, do it.”  
“I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean.”  
“Touch my clit, make me cum.”  
“Oh my, someone’s riled up, isn’t she?”  
“Your fingers are on my pussy. Mitama…” Kanagi trailed off as she closed her eyes, letting herself get lost in the pleasure again.  
“If you insist…” Mitama said.

Those three words were the first thing that registered in Kyoko’s mind as she woke up. Groaning in tune with Kanagi’s moans, unheard by either of the white-haired girls fucking a foot away, kept her eyes closed, listening in on what was happening.

The first thing she noticed was the soft moans of Kanagi, the heavy breath both girls were giving off… and the sopping wet sounds of Mitama’s fingers sliding in and out of Kanagi’s body. Kyoko didn’t know who was fucking who, but even in her mostly-asleep state, it was obvious that two sombodies were making love.

Kyoko listened in for a moment. Off to her left, huh? Whoever this was really knew what she was doing. Whoever it was was obviously enjoying it. And whatever was going on had to be pretty sexy, Kyoko decided. She didn’t want to move for fear of interrupting something, plus, she rather liked the sounds. It was pretty hot, laying there next to something like that. Hot enough that… yeah. She could probably get away with this, at least for now.

A moment’s hesitation later and she let one hand slip underneath her bottom, touching her own crotch, which was quickly moistening as she listened to the proceedings.

“Mitama…” Kanagi’s voice sounded. That solved that mystery, which pretty much only made things more sexy to Kyoko, who kept rubbing, her fingers now thoroughly wet. She wanted to moan herself, but risking letting the other two hear her was too much. So silently, she kept rubbing herself.  
“You’re gonna cum soon, aren’t you?”  
“Just keep going.” Kanagi said, teeth clenched. Another moan escaped her lips, and Kyoko almost let one out herself. Her back arched a little, and her fingering intensified, but she bit her lip and stifled the sound.

Kyoko’s own pleasure was intensifying as well. Enough that she dared to move a hand to touch at her own breast. Nipples erect after barely a moment of grabbing each one in turn, pinching them. She was even closer to letting out a sound now, surprised that nobody had noticed the fabric moving up her skin. Eyes closed tightly, bottom lip clenched tightly in between her teeth, Kyoko listened as Kanagi’s moans became louder.

A hand over Kanagi’s mouth signaled the start of what was obviously an orgasm. It didn’t take a genius to figure that one out, not when- even when muffled- Kanagi’s moans hadn’t gotten any quieter. Kyoko rubbed her own pussy even faster, letting a finger slip in amidst Kanagi’s veritable cries of pleasure. That caused her to let out a moan of her own, and her eyes snapped open, her entire body locking up as she realized her mistake.

But it wasn’t one that was noticed- or at least heeded- until Kanagi came down from her orgasm. Kyoko slowly turned her head to her left to see Mitama roll onto her back, smirking at her, licking the fingers of one of her hands clean while keeping eye contact with her. Kyoko was caught red-handed. Bra lifted up, one hand down her panties… was this the end for her? Was her Magical Girl outfit going to stay as this stupid swimsuit because she just had to rub herself to the sound of Kanagi getting fucked? The more she thought, the wilder her fears became, when after Mitama’s fingers were cleaned, she dissipated any such worry.

“Care to join us?” Mitama asked with a giggle, winking at Kyoko as the redhead blushed, body still frozen in place, unsure of what to do.

And then Kanagi sat up. She was completely topless, large chest bouncing into view as Kyoko’s eyes soaked in even more intimate and erotic images. One look over at Kyoko with that same expresisonless face she always wore worried her even further, but as she smiled a little herself, Kyoko was a little relieved.

“Mitama’s always trying to find other girls to fool around with. Usually it’s just the two of us back home, but we have guests on occasion.” Kanagi said. Kyoko sat up, too, self-conscious of the fact that her own chest was exposed, but pushing past it as best she could.  
“What if I…” Kyoko stopped, not wanting at all to finish that sentence.

Obviously, she wanted to join them. Who wouldn’t, after waking up and almost immediately beginning to masturbate to the sounds? Kyoko was worried that- if she accepted, Mitama would keep her Magical Girl outfit how it was. But… after hearing Kanagi’s explanation, her fears shifted into the opposite: What would happen if she refused?

Before Kyoko could really think about it any longer, she nodded.  
“Yeah. I’ll join.” She said. “So… how is this gonna work?”  
“We’re going to have sex.” Kanagi said, a hand wrapped around Mitama’s side as she too sat up.  
“Obviously.” Kyoko said, reaching around her back to take her top off completely. “I’ve never been in a threesome before, so I dunno how all this crap works.”  
“Well, a little on the job training is in order then, isn’t it?” Mitama asked, clapping her hands together softly.  
“Take your panties off. Mitama’s going to lay down. Straddle her face.” Kanagi said, looking at Kyoko just before shifting her own position a little. 

Now face to face with Mitama, Kanagi put her hands on the woman’s shoulders, pulling down the one-piece swimsuit as Kyoko started asking a question.

“And what are you gonna do?” Kyoko’s words were left without a response just as Mitama’s chest popped into view. They were even larger than Kanagi’s, which was pretty impressive. Kyoko blushed hard, staring at them until Mitama’s swimsuit was balled up and thrown into Kyoko’s face by the Coordinator.

Kyoko yanked the swimsuit down, letting it sit in her lap for a moment too long before scrambling to remove her last article of clothing. There was already a dark wet spot forming at the center of the garment, the aftermath of her fun alone visible by the moonlight peeking into the hut.

Whether or not Kanagi responded didn’t matter to Kyoko. Because just as promised, Mitama lay down, and Kyoko moved to hike one leg over her head, lowering her body until her crotch was right above Mitama’s lips. She faced down Mitama’s body not only to be able to touch her tits, but also to see whatever it was Kanagi was going to do.

Kyoko saw her laying on her stomach, pulling Mitama’s legs apart, kissing at her thighs. So that was her game, huh? Kanagi looked up at Kyoko and nodded, which only caused the redhead to smirk.

They started simultaneously, it seemed. The moment Mitama’s tongue first darted out of her mouth to kiss at Kyoko’s folds, she was very tempted to let out a loud moan herself, but kept quiet, not wanting to wake Ui or Karin, who were on the opposite side of the hut. Kyoko had woken up to the noise, but she was determined not to be loud unless absolutely necessary. Watching one chick eat out another while your own pussy was getting licked was a sight and experience Kyoko had never thought possible, but as things kept going, she found it to be oh so tantalizing. Enough to make her want to shout out.

But she didn’t. She kept her moans to a minimum, as did Mitama. Though Mitama could have been a little loud, having that extra vibration as she licked Kyoko would not have been unwelcome at all. Kyoko’s own hands cupped her breasts, clamping down as hard as possible, not bothering in showing off for Kanagi, just wanting to get off as fast as possible.

While the pleasure she was feeling from Mitama’s mouth was absolute bliss, watching Kanagi do her work as well was even more of a turn-on. Hands went down to grab at Mitama’s chest after a brief stint on Kyoko’s inner thighs, squeezing them lightly for an extra bit of stimulation that proved unnecessary, as Mitama’s tongue raking in pleasure by the second was already enough for Kyoko’s lust-addled brain. And with the sight of another woman licking Mitama on top of that? Barely three minutes into being awake and Kyoko was already on sensory overload.

She let out a moan, just one, as she bit her lower lip, letting her eyes slowly close, head bobbing back, face pointed towards the ceiling.

“She’s good, isn’t she?” Kyoko heard Kanagi say from down below. Her mouth hung open as Kyoko’s hands selfishly went back to her breasts, wanting more stimulation for herself. A long, audible breath escaped Kyoko’s mouth before she said anything back.  
“Yeah, she is.”

Another moan escaped her, this one a little louder than the first. Dammit, she was being too loud. Or did Mitama like it when a girl made some noise? But did that matter when Karin and Ui were asleep right next to them? Would Kyoko scream at the top of her lungs as she came if Mitama wanted her to?

Probably, and without an ounce of shame.

Kyoko’s sex was on fire with Mitama’s tongue flying across it. Even moreso as the Coordinator’s hands came up to touch at Kyoko’s knees, circling with her fingertips lightly. She let out a gasp at that. Was she always this sensitive? Or was she jsut horny? Because damn, that felt good. It felt even better as Mitama started caressing her way up Kyoko’s legs, finally arriving at her inner thighs, only to repeat much the same motion that those incredible fingers had done earlier. Small, seemingly practiced circles at Kyoko’s inner thighs was enough to make her moan out even louder. 

And it was making her get even closer to her orgasm.  
“Fuuuuck, Mitama… please…” Kyoko said, gasping for air as the extra stimulation was making it harder to breathe. The fire in her loins was now spreading throughout her entire body. Reaching everywhere from the top of her head all the way into her toes. Mitama was making her damn toes tingle without even a single orgasm yet. Fuck, she was good!  
“Why don’t you cum, dearie?” Mitama had interrupted her licking to deliver a message to Kyoko, one that she found so damn erotic. Another moan, this one even louder than the first two. Shit. Had she woken up those two?

Kyoko’s head darted to the side to look. No. Ui and Karin were still sound asleep- at least, it looked that way. Good enough for her.  
“What do you think I’ve been doing up here?” Kyoko asked, looking down Mitama’s body again. Those large, beautiful breasts still swayed a little bit with each slight motion of Mitama’s head, her legs wrapped around Kanagi’s body, feet sliding up and down her bare back.

Fucking shit, if Kyoko didn’t want to cum just from that sight alone…

“Humor her.” Kanagi said when she made eye contact with Kyoko, who only nodded.  
“Rub my clit, then, please…” Kyoko’s voice had only gotten more desperate as time passed. The intensity of the lust she felt only flared up more and more as Mitama’s experienced tongue stroked back and forth across Kyoko’s pussy.  
“That’s all you had to ask~” Mitama said in her usual sing-song voice that Kyoko had come to hate. But this time… it wasn’t so bad.

It was music to her ears, even, as the promised clit touch was given to her, and a brand new wave of pleasure shot out from Kyoko’s crotch to cover her entire body multiple times over in breakneck speed. She moaned out even louder as the pleasure mounted, no longer caring who she woke up. This just felt so fucking good.

And then it hit her, all at once. The pressure that had been mounting, the pleasure she had been receiving, the tingling in her body that those few moments of fingers on Kyoko’s most sensitive body part had erupted in a hellfire of pleasure that Mitama had given rise to.

Kyoko screamed out loudly, hands clamping down on her own chest as she felt the first wave of pleasure leave her body. Another beat of her heart, and another spike in pleasure, with it another moan.  
“Fuuuuck!” Kyoko said as loud as she could, clamping down even harder on her own chest, eyes squeezed shut almost painfully, feeling Mitama’s tongue continuing to work it’s magic.

And what magic it was. 

Kyoko didn’t know how long the orgasm lasted for. Only that she had yelled through pretty much all of it. When she came to her senses, she was kneeling over Mitama’s body, panting, hands on her chest. And when she opened her eyes and looked around, she saw the very thing she had been most afraid of.

Karin and Ui, not only awake, but watching intently as Kyoko recovered from the sheer bliss Mitama had given her.

“What was that?” Karin asked after a moment of awkward silence. Her hands were bunched in her lap, sitting on her ankles, leaning forward. In the moonlight, with her hair down like that… she seemed somehow even more excited than ever before.

Kanagi’s was still licking away at Mitama, though. Kyoko looked from her to the two of them, and then back to Kanagi… and a moment later, have Mitama’s licks continue on Kyoko’s own body. A surprised moan filled the cabin as she did so, taking Kyoko off-guard, who had yet to dismount from the Coordinator’s face. Even having been caught in the act, these two were still going at it. Brave… and incredibly sexy.

Also, it would be up to Kyoko to explain this away while having her pussy licked. If she could pull that off, it would be a miracle.

“You know, just a bit of fun, I guess. What’s it to you?” Kyoko asked, reaching down to clutch at Mitama’s tits. If either of them weren’t going to stop even after waking up the other two, then Kyoko would help Mitama’s orgasm along as best she could.  
“Just that it looks fun is all.” Karin said, falling forward onto her hands and knees, crawling towards the three a bit.  
“Mitama?” Kyoko asked tentatively. Not that she minded having a little more fun when given the opportunity. Karin was cute, but not someone that Kyoko would see as particularly ‘sexy’ or anything. But on a lonely night out in the middle of nowhere, when Karin was willing, then sure, why not?

Despite having asked the question, Kyoko hadn’t adjusted her position at all to give Mitama room to talk. Even if she could have, Mitama wouldn’t answer. Her moans got louder and louder before Kyoko felt something change in the voice that had been vibrating throughout her body for the past few minutes. It got even louder, more desperate, her tongue losing the strict control that it once had. One look down at Kanagi and Kyoko’s suspicions were confirmed.

Mitama had started to orgasm. Kanagi’s eyes were closed, moaning herself into Mitama’s body, a hand rubbing at her clit hard, helping her ride out the orgasm. Once Mitama’s moans faded, Kanagi let up to look around for the first time. Her face was drenched in a liquid barely visible save for the drippings down her chin.

“That’s that, I guess.” Kyoko said, hiking one leg back around Mitama’s head, sitting down cross legged, letting her own essence ooze down onto the sand beneath her. But as Kyoko looked back to Karin, she seemed even more excited. Especially when Mitama sat up and clapped her hands, panting.  
“Well, that was marvelous. Thank you two~”  
“Heeeeey don’t be done yet, come on!” Karin said, almost shouting, throwing her arms in the air.  
“Oh my, does someone want a turn?” Mitama asked in that same sing-song voice she so often liked.  
“I do! Do you have any idea how frustrating it is to have the woman of your dreams call you ugly every day? Please just let me blow off some steam for a little bit?” Karin crawled even closer to Mitama, who welcomed her with open arms, pulling her in for a tight hug.  
“Mitama?” Kanagi asked at this, wiping her chin off with the back of her hand. When Mitama nodded at her, Kanagi moved forward to sit in front of the two embracing women.  
“Back for more, huh?” Kyoko asked, watching the scene unfold before her. She had her pleasure, whatever else could have happened and she wouldn’t care much. She could join in, or she could go back to sleep. Both were fine.  
“Kyoko, be a dear and tend to Kanagi for me?” Mitama made the question sound like an earnest request, but Kyoko saw it as anything but. Even during sex she would do that, huh?

So as Mitama and Karin worked on getting the latter out of her clothes, Mitama’s hand reaching in between her legs, Kyoko moved to situate herself behind Kanagi, who was pressing her chest against Karin’s own. Kyoko repeated that for Kanagi’s back, the woman sighing in some sort of satisfaction as breasts pressed against her bare skin.

Well, here goes nothin’. Kyoko thought as she let her hand quickly fall in between Kanagi’s legs. Just as expected, thoroughly wet. And perfect. Kanagi sighed again while kissing Karin’s neck, the other girl moaning loudly as Mitama started to touch her.

“If you were so sex-starved, why not ask me sooner? I would have treated you~” Mitama said.  
“If I had known all I needed to do was ask, I would have!” Karin said back.

Kyoko looked in on the Karin and Kanagi sandwich, partnering as the proverbial ‘bread’ here opposite Mitama, each working on pleasing the girl in front of her. Kyoko wasn’t going to go easy on Kanagi. She was a bit stern and strict, which totally wasn’t Kyoko’s style, but she’d be damned if she suddenly found herself in a foursome and wouldn’t give it her all. Even if Mitama wasn’t holding her Magical Girl outfit hostage, Kyoko would have tried her best to make Kanagi cum. 

Kyoko’s fingers worked as hard and as fast as they could, wasting little time in working at full throttle. For the most part, her stimulation consisted of rubbing up and down Kanagi’s sex, though occasionally did slip a finger inside her-it always went in effortlessly. That gave Kyoko the loudest moans yet, so after realizing the correlation there, started to probe a finger inside her down to her knuckle. Even though she had stopped stimulating her entrance, Kanagi’s verbal and physical signs of pleasure were only increasing.

“Oh, you’ve found Kanagi’s weak spot, I see.” Mitama said, breaking off her kiss with Karin to comment. “Use two. And don’t touch her clit until she’s at her limit.”

Kyoko wasn’t given a chance to clarify the orders, but orders were orders.  
“Yes. Another.” Kanagi said, breath already getting heavy, panting, back visibly heaving up and down each each moment that passed. Even with kyoko’s boobs up against her back, she could still see just how much she was enjoying this.

If anything, that only made Kyoko get into it more. It was easy to be detached when you had just had an orgasm yourself, but seeing Kanagi’s obvious signs of pleasure so readily made Kyoko all the more invested in the situation. Her left hand had been resting near-uselessly on Kanagi’s hip, but after the middle finger of her right joined her index in fingering Kanagi from the inside, she brought it up to her chest. A few kisses at the back of her shoulder- which did prompt a few sighs of pleasure- and Kyoko was worming her hand in between Kanagi’s chest and Karin’s back.

“You know, Kanagi, I always did have a thing for girls with short hair.” Kyoko said, whispering into Kanagi’s ear, nibbling on her earlobe as she finished speaking.  
“This is your lucky day then.” Kanagi said, panting.

Indeed, it was. Having been eaten out by Mitama, and given an opportunity to continue the lovemaking by fingering the sexiest girl here? Yeah, Kyoko had it good tonight.

So she kept going, watching as Kanagi lost herself to the pleasure despite her obvious attempts to hold back. Kyoko wasn’t stupid. She knew that Kanagi was the type of girl who would hide her feelings until they threatened to boil over. But she would show her that now was the perfect time to let them explode into an eruption of sensation that wouldn’t be easily forgotten.

Fingers sunk in as far as Kyoko could manage before Kanagi’s flesh threatened to engulf the rest of her hand before pulling back out, only to repeat the motion. With each one, Kanagi’s breath grew more labored, her kisses with Karin only growing more and more intense. Kyoko’s other hand stayed on Kanagi’s breast, squeezing it, kneading it, letting go for just a moment to grab at a nipple, pinching it violently. Kanagi hissed just as harshly before Kyoko quickly released the pressure, afraid she had gone too far and hurt her.

“No. That was perfect. More of that.” Even when she was halfway to a climax, Kanagi still managed to sound like the woman in charge. Kyoko found it fun, hearing her try to retain control over her own body when the very flesh she controlled was threatening to usurp that rule.  
“As you wish.” Kyoko said, reaching down to pinch even harder on Kanagi’s nipple. The hiss she gave off as her lips met back with Karin’s mingled in with the wet smacking of the kiss made Kyoko want to go even harder. At this rate, Kanagi would end up-

“Mitamaaaaaaaa!” A high pitched shrill filled the log cabin, interrupting Kyoko’s thought. And she was just about to suggest that Kanagi would cum before Karin. Kyoko watched as Karin writhed around in pleasure, being fingered by Mitama in the same way Kanagi was by Kyoko, being kissed, having her breasts played with. No doubt Mitama knew exactly when and how to stimulate her clit for the most explosive orgasm she could deliver in that moment. Throughout the yelling, the screaming, the moaning, Kanagi kept up her attack on Karin’s upper body. While she wasn’t kissing her, she was still biting down on her neck, squeezing hard on her chest, not letting up on the stimulation one bit.

A moment later and Karin’s yells gave way to happy sighs. Even though Kanagi had yet to cum and allow Kyoko a moment’s rest, Mitama giggled happily as Karin’s eyes opened back up, a very satisfied smile on her face.

“How was I?” Mitama asked, leaning over to kiss Karin’s swollen lips once. Just a peck, but the way her eyes lit up told Kyoko that it had made her unreasonably happy to be doing all this.  
“Amazing… I needed that… thanks.” Karin said, gasping for breath in between each phrase.  
“Glad I could help~”  
“Yeah… you really did…”  
“Nice of you two to have the cutesy pillow talk but if ya ain’t gonna do more then shut it.” Kyoko said. “That doesn’t help a girl cum, does it?”  
“Indeed you’re right, Kyoko. I’ll leave you to it~” Mitama’s voice rang out, though this time Kyoko couldn’t see either of the two women in front of her. She was too busy grabbing Kanagi’s chin with the hand on her breast and tilting it sideways, crashing her lips down onto hers for a kiss.

It was one that Kanagi reciprocated. Hard. And with an intensity that Kyoko had yet to see out of her. But she was up to the challenge. Forgetting her breast in favor of letting her other hand sink down, Kyoko knew that this was the time Mitama had been talking about. Kanagi’s moans were still present, but they had turned into more feral growls, attacking Kyoko’s lips and mouth with the vibration, not giving her even a moment to think about doing anything but continuing the kiss. Kanagi’s tongue left her mouth to travel inside Kyoko’s who opened hers willingly. Having it inside of her like that was a warm, pleasant feeling that Kyoko knew she wanted more of. But it was a shame that Kanagi was going to cum soon.

Because halfway into that first tongue-kiss, Kyoko pulled back Kanagi’s hood blindly, pinching down on her clit. Kanagi gasped loudly, continuing the kiss. Her eyes were closed now. Kyoko’s had flipped open to watch as Kanagi felt that pleasure, and what a treat it was to watch. Feeling her body shiver, legs quiver with excitement, hands reaching around to grab at the back of Kyoko’s head was only a bonus.

Kyoko went even harder in her stimulations. Kanagi’s clit was putty in her hands as she toyed with her. Pinching it in between her fingers, pushing it around in a circle, pressing down on it. Kanagi was responding to every stimulation with more gusto than Kyoko hadknew her to be capable of. And it was hot. She wanted more.

But more was never to come- at least for the moment. Kanagi let out another loud grown as she broke the kiss, pressing her head down hard on Kyoko’s shoulders as she felt the familiar tides of an orgasm approaching. She bit her lip as her juices began to flow out onto the sand at their feet, hands on her own chest, almost violently stimulating them, pushing herself even further. And Kyoko was right there in that sentiment, biting down hard on her shoulder and neck, scraping her teeth along the woman’s skin, keeping both hands moving at the same breakneck pace as they had been for the last few minutes. For both of them, this was the best possible way to spend an evening.

At long last, Kanagi came down from the high, but she maintained enough energy to stay on her knees rather than slump backwards like Karin had done. Hands went limp, head hung down, and she was panting. Sweat had long since been dripping down her back, and Kyoko suspected that her forehead would be positively glistening as well: the redhead had worked up something of a sweat herself in the hot summer night with no air conditioner in sight.

“Kyoko... fuck...” Kanagi breathed, regaining her cool in a matter of seconds after those desperate, panted words. She sat down next to Kyoko and looked around. Just as Kyoko did as well, the two realized just how much of a show they had put on.

Not only was Karin still in Mitama’s lap, but Ui had over to sit next to the Coordinator. The youngest one of the five was also the only one clothed, but her eyes shone with a curiosity that Kyoko knew was of an eager virgin. Kyoko knew that look. Sayaka had given her that same look a few months back. For a moment, Ui’s smile had turned her features into the older bluenette in Kyoko’s mind’s eye. Sitting there in a skimpy bathing suit, sweating, a smile on her face that just begged Kyoko forth...

Kyoko was much older than Ui- the rest of them were as well, but she wasn’t going to say no to a young woman who was eager to learn. And she had a suspicion that nobody else would be opposed, either.

“I told you I was good.” Kyoko said.  
“I don’t recall you saying anything of the sort.” Kanagi said, as if to deny the fact that she had just had what was clearly a mind blowing orgasm. “We’re having fun, Kanagi, you can lighten up a bit.”  
“If I lightened up more would I be more of your type?” Kanagi asked back, but this time there was a glimmer in her eye and the slightest of smirks on her face. Kyoko mirrored the look.  
“I’m just saying, we have another day and a half here alone, just the five of us.”

“I hate to interrupt you two, but Ui here wants to ask a question.” Mitama said, interrupting Kanagi before she could even open her mouth to quip back. Red and white heads turned towards Ui’s pink. She was sitting there on her ankles, hands clasped in front of her chest, a nervous look on her face. Even in the low lighting, it was obvious to Kyoko that she was nervous.

“What’s up, chick?” Kyoko asked. Ui took a deep breath, but quickly summoned the courage required to say her piece.  
“Well, it’s just that you guys look like you’re having so much fun. I’ve never done anything like that before. It looks fun, but I don’t know how to do any of that...” The moment the last word slip forth from her mouth, Ui looked down and away, suddenly finding a particular patch of sand very, very interesting.  
“I mean if a girl wants to fuck, a girl wants to fuck. No shame in that. Party of five it is.” Kyoko was the first to agree, and Kanagi nodded a moment after.  
“While I wouldn’t go so far as to be that vulgar, this kind of thing between two girls is more for entertainment and satisfaction than anything else. At least, when there is no love involved.” Kanagi said, looking over to Mitama, seemingly staring her down as she spoke. “But I am not categorically opposed to visceral fun like this. Obviously.”  
“So... you’ll show me what I need to do?”  
“You don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to. You can just sit back, relax, and let us handle it all!” Mitama said. 

The Coordinator pat Karin’s thigh, who took it as a signal to dismount and let the one younger girl climb in her place, beckoning Ui forth with a gentle wave of her hand. Ui stood up and waited a moment in front of Mitama, hands extending to the girl’s hips, fingers aiming at one of the last two articles of clothing that remained on any of the five of them.

But Kyoko didn’t have time to focus on what happened next. Not when she was suddenly getting felt up by a foreign hand. She looked down at her chest, and upon following the arm that was giving her another small tingle of pleasure, found that Karin had sat next to her.

“You want some o’ this?” Kyoko asked, already fired up for more at just that touch. Karin nodded.  
“We can let those two take care of Ui, right?”  
“You guys okay with that?” Kyoko asked, looking back to find Ui already naked on Mitama’s lap, legs spread, a hand stroking her nether regions. Already, Ui was a puddle of emotion and pleasure, whimpering and moaning softly. “I’ll take that as a yes.”  
“Whoo!” Karin shouted, sitting down on the sand, pulling Kyoko’s shoulders forward until they were kissing.

And then Karin leaned even further back, causing Kyoko to crawl forward, straddling her as she lay flat on the sand. Kyoko lowered herself until she was pressing her body against Karin’s. And damn, was Karin ready for this.

One of her hands had already went in between Kyoko’s greedy legs, sighing softly at the first touch of her fingers that had quickly taken to stroking her. But Kyoko wasn’t going to be the only one receiving pleasure this time. Not when the position so easily allowed her to just reach a hand down to stroke at Karin’s body much the same as was being done to her.

And when she did, Kyoko found that Karin was still ready for more, wanting it, her body begging for it with how wet her slit still was. Karin let out a loud sigh at just the slightest touch of Kyoko’s fingers, which slid up and down her entrance a moment later, only prompting more.

“Damn chick.”  
“I’m excited is all.” Karin said back, staring up at Kyoko’s face after the kiss was broken. Kyoko could see the twinkle of lust in her eyes even in the darkness, and it only drove Kyoko further on. More vigorously she stroked at Karin’s entrance as the other girl did the same.

Ui’s cries of pleasure ran out in the background, but neither Kyoko nor Karin was going to take their eyes off of one another. Not when the sight before the both of them was so appealing, so pure in its intent. The lust they shared, berefit of all feelings, just skin on skin, fingers inside one another’s bodies. Sex, not love. Kyoko knew the difference, and this wasn’t love.

So Kyoko, spurred on by the cries of what was surely Ui’s virgin experience, reinitiated the kiss, diving down and doing much the same of what she had done to Kanagi moments before. Two fingers entered Karin’s body as she moaned in surprise, eyes fluttering closed. Kyoko soon felt the benefits of that on her own body, as Karin mimicked the move.

And Kyoko stopped thinking. What point was there in it? When the feelings being given and gotten were both so intense, why bother to think about it? Kyoko lost herself to the pleasure, feeling the flesh of her insides scraped by Karin’s thrusting fingers, feeling the warmth of Karin’s own inside her. The heat emanating off their bodies mingling together, sweat dripping off of their brows, on their backs. Their bodies would be covered in sand by the time they were done, but Kyoko didn’t care. All she needed right now was this love. All she needed was the feelings that came from Karin’s lips and hand.

It wasn’t enough, as it turned out. Amidst their lovemaking, amidst all the myriad sensations Kyoko was experiencing, there was another that would only heighten the thrill of the night. Ui cried out, screaming at the top of her lungs as she surely orgasmed for the first time in her life. She nor Karin were anywhere close to the same, it only spurred them on to go faster, using up every drop of energy that they had in order to just feel good. Because it did. Two fingers buried in Karin’s pussy was the best Kyoko had felt since coming here.

Ui’s cries abated, but that didn’t stop Kyoko from going further, from attacking Karin’s body with as much force as she could. She broke the kiss and bit down onto Karin’s neck, who let out a scream of pleasure of her own, free hand pressing down hard on Kyoko’s back, fingernails digging into her skin, clawing at her as that hand travelled down to her ass. It hurt, and it would definitely leave a mark, but damn if it wasn’t a thrill in its own right.

The touches on Kyoko’s butt somehow only made things more intense- if that was possible. She was feeling that knot grow inside her now, that pressure was building even more intensely. She was close, and she could only hope Karin was as well.

Her wondering was answered when Karin cried out, that hand going to the back of Kyoko’s had, inner walls clamping down on Kyoko’s fingers, pressure increasing on them. Her screams got louder, and then it happened. Kyoko knew that Karin had climaxed, though it was probably obvious to anybody else there. Kyoko was fortunate enough to have a front row seat to it all, fluids fusing out around Kyoko’s hand, probably pooling on the ground underneath them. 

And it only spurred Kyoko on.

A moment after Karin came down from her high, Kyoko finally let herself go as well. And the result was…

Indescribable.

Every ounce of passion, every degree of heat that her core had been building up at Karin’s administration gushed forth, just as happy to be expelled from Kyoko’s body as Kyoko herself was to let it out. The knot in her gut unraveled as though cut in two by those delicious fingers that were sunk into her lower lips. Kyoko cried out, arching her back against Karin, letting the pleasure wash over her, mind completely numb to everything save for the heat of the moment.

The next thing Kyoko knew, she was sprawled out on her back, someone cuddled up to her, panting. Slightly more of her body was sticking to the sand now because of the heat that she had worked up, and her lungs burned in incredible agony.

“You were good. Thanks for taking care of me~” Kyoko heard Karin say from very close. RIght. Of course it had been the girl she just fucked that would curl up next to her. Even with Sayaka, Kyoko had never really needed that part. But Sayaka liked it, and apparently, so did Karin. She’d let it happen. Besides, her skin was pretty soft.

“So is that it, then?” Kyoko heard another voice ask from somewhere in the hut. Kanagi’s.  
“I’ll go longer if you girls want, but it is pretty late, still.” Mitama responded, still sounding as cheery as ever. If she had exhausted the slightest bit of energy in all of this, Kyoko had no idea.  
“I’m whipped. Gonna fall asleep again.” Kyoko said, closing her eyes, turning onto her side, facing Karin, who she pulled in close. Karin stiffened up, but quickly reciprocated the favor, sighing. Kyoko yawned, and a moment later Karin did as well.

“I suppose then if we’ve all had out fun, we might take our rest now?” Kyoko heard Mitama ask, but right now, she couldn’t be bothered to care.  
“Yeah. I had fun… I’m tired again…” Ui said.  
“Then let’s lie down.” Kanagi’s voice joined the other two in finalizing that.  
“Ui, let’s cuddle~” Mitama said, though as Kyoko heard that, she had the sinking suspicion that it wasn’t entirely necessary for her to declare it .She probably could have just done it and Ui would have been happy with it. Even if Kyoko didn’t know Karin very well, she was fine with the girl being curled up against her for the night. Normally, screw that, but after what they had just done? It wasn’t so bad.  
“Okay!”

After that last declaration, there wasn’t any noise save for the shuffling around of bodies, slow breathing as they calmed down, and the cicadas chirping off in the distance.

Kyoko drifted off to sleep, the memory of a fantastic night of fun behind her, and at least a whole other day of fun awaiting them.

You know, Kyoko thought to herself right before sleep overtook her. Maybe Mitama isn’t so bad after all...


End file.
